1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to tobacco products, such as cigarettes and cigars, and to ashtrays and extinguishers applicable thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Smokers usually extinguish and dispose of lighted tobacco products by means of ashtrays. In some instances, smokers do not have a convenient ashtray or means for extinguishing a lighted tobacco product, e.g. a cigarette or cigar, which can result in littering and environmental damage. Moreover, laws now prohibit smoking in some public places, for example restaurants and elevators; a smoker may thus be required to extinguish a tobacco product and to dispose of it when appropriate facilities are not available.
Further, smokers who do not wish to (or cannot) finish smoking their entire tobacco product, once lit, are occasionally forced to throw away the remaining portion, since the usual means of extinguishing it involve either crushing the lighted end, soaking the lighted end in water or letting the product burn out, which usually destroys the wrapper of the tobacco product. Additionally, even if tobacco products could be extinguished without damage, the problem of conveniently storing and protecting the unsmoked portion would remain.